


Ambrollins/Ambrolleigns

by LunaticRollinz



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticRollinz/pseuds/LunaticRollinz
Summary: These are some of my Ambrollins and Ambrolleigns stories.Just to let you all know they turn sexual very fast.                                                         THIS IS A WARNING! to all that reads !!!
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 5





	1. Ambrollins 1

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were at a hotel alone together in a room Seth. took off his shirt and took off his pants and left on his boxers. Dean put on some romantic music and turned around and strips down to his boxers. After 2 hours have gone by they stopped and got into the shower together. Seth was behind Dean kissing Dean's neck while they were getting all wet. So scrub Dean down and they switch so Dean was behind sets coming him down while kissing him all over. After the shower they turned off the romantic music and order the pizza. Roman Reigns walks in right after the pizza arrived. Roman asked them if they were all right because there was there 3 hours ago. Yeah, they're all right after that Roman walked out and they showed a slice of pizza and a bottle of Coke.


	2. Ambrollins 2

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were at a lake alone Together. Seth strip down to bare skin and walks up to Dean and help him take off his clothes. When Dean's shirt came off, that started to rub his chest before Dean could take off his pants. After 2 minutes Dean finally was able to take off his pants and boxers. Dean and Seth was in the back of a pickup truck.Seth and Dean were going at it hard and Seth was moaning It only lasted for one hour before Roman Reigns was up and interrupts them. Roman knocked on the window and he saw the moving fast and throwing on clothes. It took them at least two minutes before they open the doors. Roman looked at them and told them that he was sorry for bothering them and he left so I started the truck and Dean hopped into the passenger side and then they left.


	3. Ambrolleigns 1

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were in a hotel room dancing shirtless and they were alone together. They were slow dancing to romantic music. Seth had his head against Dean's chest. Seth looked up at Dean and kiss them on his lips. Dean and Seth moved up to the bed. Pants and boxers came off and there were getting freaky on the bed. Roman Reigns walks out of the bathroom with a tail around his waist. He says " what the hell is going on in here?" Dean and Seth jumped off of each other and said together " we're sorry. hey get up here and get ready because it's going to be a hell of a ride!" they were all on the bed together and that that was going insane.


	4. Ambrolleings 2

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins where at Seth's house in the room alone together. Seth and Dean's clothes were on the floor next to the bed. They were lying under the bed covers watching a romantic movie. When the movie was over, they turn to each other and kissed. Seth lifted Dean on top of him. . after 2 hours they stopped and got into the shower together. Seth Brad the bar soap and scrubbed Dean down. then Dean got the Soapy scrunchie and scrub set down hard. They wrapped themselves into towels and headed to the kitchen. When they enter the kitchen they could smell grilled cheeses. Roman Reigns looked at them and smelled a sneaky smile. After all three of them ate their grilled cheeses they headed up to Sis room. Seth and Dean took off their towels and Roman took off his shorts and boxers. they got on the king size bed and the bed started to shake and creak.


	5. Ambrollins 3

The shield walked out to the ring.When they got to the ring Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose started to look at each other in a dad kind of way.Roman Reigns looked at Seth and Dean and then at the WWE Universe.Roman told the WWE Universe that they will come back out later after he slaps the shit out of Dean and Seth.The Shield was backstage Roman looked at Seth and Dean and told them to just do it so it can get out of their systems.Roman slapped both of them and walked away without realizing everyone just heard he just said.The WWE Universe saw Dean and Seth kissing and them taking off their cloths.When Seth and Dean heard the screams of the WWE Universe they jumped off of each other and rushed to put thier cloths back on.Roman returns and saw Dean and Seth looking terrifid and he said "I should of realized that the WWE Universe would be watching but hey we could go to Dean house when where done here.


	6. Ambrolleings 4

Seth Rollings,Roman Reigns,and Dean Ambrose got in to a car and left to Deans house.When they arrived at his house they got out of the car and walked in.Roman went to the shower while Dean and Seth went to the kitchen to get something to eat.When they were done eating they headed up to Dean's room.When they entered the room Roman came out and looked at them.He opened his mouth like he was about to speak but closed it.Dean and Seth throw of their cloths and wrestled Roman to the bed.Seth and Dean tied Roman to the bed frame.Seth moved to the bottom of the bed and started to suck his cock.Then Dean started to suck Roman's cock .When that was over they untied Roman and they all fucked for an hour before they fell asleep.


	7. Ambrolleings 5

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are at Roman Reigns lake house.Dean and Seth were making out in the hot tube.Dean climbed out of the hot tube while still making out with Seth.They made it into the living room and landed on to the sofa.Dean moved down on Seth.Roman Reigns walked into the room and turned n the lights."Yo what the FUCK is going on in here?"Roman demanded. Dean and Seth both looked at Roman and told him to join them.He said "okay daddy"Dean,Seth,and walked up the stairs to the main bedroom.


End file.
